basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
List of basketball leagues
This is a list of current and defunct basketball leagues. Current leagues The league names are listed below. Men's leagues Leagues from the United States of America, Canada, Mexico and Puerto Rico * AABA - All-American Basketball Alliance * ABA - American Basketball Association (Official Page) * ABI - Americas Basketball International League * ANBL - American National Basketball League * BSN - National Superior Basketball (Puerto Rico) (Official Page) * CBA - Continental Basketball Association (Official Page) * CBL - Continental Basketball League (Official Page) * EBA - Eastern Basketball Alliance (Official Page) * ESL - Eurobasket Summer League (Official Page) * GPBL - Global Professional Basketball League (Official Page) * IBEL - Iowa Basketball Exposure League (Official Page) * IBL - International Basketball League (Official Page) * KBDL - Kentucky Basketball Developmental League (Official Page) * LBL - Louisville Basketball League (Official Page) * LHBL - Louisville Hoopfest Basketball League (Official Page) * LNBP - Liga Nacional de Baloncesto Profesional (Mexico) (Official Page) * NABL - National Alliance Basketball League (Official Page) * NABL - National Alliance of Basketball Leagues * NABL - National Athletic Basketball League (Official Page) * NABL - North American Basketball League * NBA - National Basketball Association (Official Page) * NBA D-League - NBA Development League (Official Page) * NPBL - National Professional Basketball League (Official Page) * PBL - Premier Basketball League (Official Page) * SBL - Southwest Basketball League (Official Page) * SBL - Sunday Basketball League (Official Page) * SEBL - Summer Basketball League * TPBL - Texas Professional Basketball League * UBA - Ultimate Basketball Association (Official Page) * UBA - Universal Basketball Association (Official Page) * UBL - United Basketball League (Official Page) * UBL - Universal Basketball League (Official Page) * USBA - United States Basketball Association (Official Page) * USBL - United States Basketball League (Official Page) * WBA - World Basketball Association (Official Page) * WCBL West Coast Pro Basketball League (Official Page) Europe *Europe: **Euroleague - a pan-Europe competition for elite clubs (Official Page) **Eurocup - second tier **EuroChallenge - third tier *Austria: ÖBL - Österreichische Basketball Bundesliga *Baltics: BBL – Baltic Basketball League (teams from the Baltic states of Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania plus Sweden) *Bosnia and Herzegovina: Basketball Championship of Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgaria: NBL - National Basketball League *Croatia: A-1 Liga *Czech Republic: NBL - National Basketball League *France: LNB - Ligue Nationale de Basketball *Germany: BBL - Basketball Bundesliga *Greece: ** A1 Ethniki - first tier ** A2 Ethniki - second tier *Israel: ** Ligat HaAl - first tier ** Liga Leumit - second tier *Italy: ** LEGA Basket A - first tier ** LegADue - second tier *Lithuania: ** LKL - Lietuvos Krepšinio Lyga - first tier ** NKL - Nacionalinė Krepšinio Lyga - second tier *Montenegro: Opportunity League *the Netherlands: **FEB Eredivisie (Official Page) - first tier **FEB Promotiedivisie - second tier *Norway: BLNO *Poland: PLK, also known for sponsorship reasons as Dominet Bank Ekstraliga *Portugal: Portuguese Basketball League (LCB), Proliga *Russia: Russian Basketball Super League *Serbia: Basketball League of Serbia *Slovenia: 1. A SKL, also known for sponsorship reasons as Liga UPC Telemach *Spain: **ACB – Asociación de Clubes de Baloncesto - first tier **LEB – Liga Española de Baloncesto - second tier **LEB-2 – Liga Española de Baloncesto 2 - third tier *Switzerland: LNBA - Ligue Nationale de Basket *Turkey: Turkish Basketball League *United Kingdom: BBL - British Basketball League *Former Yugoslavia: Yugoslav Basketball League * Regional leagues: ** Adriatic League ** Balkan International Basketball League ** Central European Basketball League Asia *China: **CBA - Chinese Basketball Association (Official Page) - first tier **NBL - National Basketball League - second tier **CUBS - Chinese University Basketball Super League - third tier **CUBA - Chinese University Basketball Association (Official Page) - fourth tier **CHBL - China High School Basketball League - fifth tier *Chinese Taipei: **SBL - Super Basketball League (Official Page) - first tier **A League - A League - second tier **UBA - University Basketball Alliance (Official Page) - third tier **HBL - High School Basketball League (Official Page) - fourth tier *Indonesia: NBL - National Basketball League *Iran : ISL - Iranian Basketball Super League *Japan: **BJ League - Basketball Japan League (Official Page) - first tier **JBL - Japan Basketball League - second tier **AJIBC - All Japan Intercollegiate Basketball Championship - third tier *Korea Republic: **KBL: Korean Basketball League - first tier **KBL R-League: KBL Reserve League - second tier **KUBL: Korea University Basketball League - third tier *Lebanon : FLBB - Lebanese Basketball League *Malaysia: NBL - National Basketball League (Official Page) *the Philippines: **PBA - Philippine Basketball Association (Pfficial Page)- first tier **PBL - Philippine Basketball League (Official Page) - second tier **LP - Liga Pilipinas (Official Page) **NBC - National Basketball Conference **MVBA - Mindanao Visayas Basketball Association **PCC - College basketball in the Philippines *South East Asia: **ABL - ASEAN Basketball League ( Oceania *[[Australasia]: NBL - National Basketball League (Official Page) *New Zealand: NBL - National Basketball League (Official Page) South America *Argentina: Liga Nacional de Básquetbol *Brazil: Campeonato Brasileiro de Basquete *Chile: División Mayor del Básquetbol de Chile *Liga Sudamericana, a South American club cup competition *Paraguay: Paraguayan Metropolitan Basketball League *Uruguay: Liga Uruguaya de Basketball *Venezuela: Liga Profesional de Baloncesto Women's leagues United States * WNBA - Women's National Basketball Association (Official Page) * WSBL - Women's Southwest Basketball League (Official Page) Oceania *Australia: **WNBL - Women's National Basketball League (Official Page) *New Zealand: **WBC - Women's Basketball Championship (Official Page) Asia *China: **WCBA - Women's Chinese Basketball Association - first tier **WCUBS - Women's Chinese University Basketball Super League - second tier **WCUBA - Women's Chinese University Basketball Association - third tier *Philippines: **WPBL - Women's Philippine Basketball League (Official Page) Europe *PLKK, also known as Torell Basket Liga, Poland (Official Page) Defunct leagues Men * All-American Basketball Alliance (AABA 1977-78) * All-American Professional Basketball League (AAPBL 2005) * Amateur Athletic Association Basketball (AAU 1897-1982) * American Basketball Association (ABA 1967-1976) * American Basketball League (1925-1955) * American Basketball League (1961-1963) * Global Basketball Association (GBL 1991-92 - December 1992, league folded midway through 1992-93 season) * International Basketball Association (IBA 1995-2001) * International Basketball League (IBL 1999-2001) * Metropolitan Basketball Association (Philippines) (MBA 1998-2002) * National Basketball League (Canada) * National Basketball League (United Kingdom) (NBL 1972-2003) * National Basketball League (United States) (NBL 1937-1949) ** National Basketball League 1898-99 to 1903-04 ** National Basketball League 1926-27 ** National Basketball League 1929-30 ** National Basketball League 1932-33 * National Industrial Basketball League * National Professional Basketball League (NPBL 1950-1951) * National Rookie League (2000) * Professional Basketball League of America (PBLA 1947-1948) * Western Basketball Association (WBA 1978-79) * World Basketball League (WBA 1988-1992) * World Professional Basketball Tournament (WPBT 1939-1948) Women * American Basketball League (ABL 1996-1998) * Liberty Basketball Association * Women's Professional Basketball League (WBL 1978-1981) * National Women's Basketball League (NWBL 1998-2007) Category:Lists Category:Basketball leagues